


Unnamed 1

by Sir_Snivelltin



Series: Bits and Pieces-Single works/stories [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Snivelltin/pseuds/Sir_Snivelltin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing special, just something that popped into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed 1

The crowd waited in anticipation as Wilhelm tuned his lute, settling down, hushing others and quietly nursing their drinks. He didn't want to preform this song but he had no choice, even if nobody has survived playing it. Setting his lute down he untied his hair, wiped the sweat from his brow, retied his hair behind his head before picking up his lute and testing the strings. Making an adjustment he sat up, wet his lips and mouth and as his heart hammered faster than it had ever had he began to sing.

_The prince returned home one day_  
_To the snowy peaks of his birth_  
_For his twin stole the crown and the throne_  
_Giving the prince no friendly hearth_

_But he was still loved and was a leader_  
_Nobles and peasants alike fought for which prince they deemed right_  
_The ice and snow ran red with elven blood_  
_But the prince would not bow and yield the fight_

_The twins uncle backed the prince_  
_And with his wisdom that did not lack_  
_The brothers men bled in the streets_  
_And the prince began to push his brother back_

_The two armies met atop a coastal peak_  
_To decide which twin was not weak_  
_With so much death the mountain became red_  
_But after hours the sky grew bleak_

_And a great storm came upon them_  
_Out of the sea and from the sky_  
_Sending the peak into the sea_  
_Out of the kingdom for which they did vie_

_The remnants fought on platforms of ice_  
_The prince found his brother and they dueled_  
_The prince won but couldn't slay him_  
_He saw himself and was fooled_

_After his victory the prince chained his brother_  
_Locked him away where he would stay_  
_Deep in the palace in the cold and dark_  
_Alone until his final day_

_The prince thought he had won_  
_But the uncle had a confession to say_  
_For he had spied on the prince for the brother_  
_Hoping to sway the war the brother's way_

_In anger the prince drew his blade_  
_And slew him beneath the throne_  
_Slaying kin before all folk_  
_That is when people began to change their tone_

_They clamored for the brother's return_  
_To rule as he did before the prince came home_  
_That is when half the prince's men rebelled_  
_Breaking the prince's each and every bone_

_They freed the brother and put the prince in his cell_  
_Giving him no chance to plead_  
_And for days he waited_  
_Until he was freed_

_But not by the brother but by his own_  
_Loyal men who would follow him to the end_  
_They hid him away_  
_And his bones began to mend_

_Once mended the prince stole away in the night_  
_Into the brother's room to finish their duel_  
_But no he couldn't, for when he looked upon his brother_  
_He saw himself not a fool_

_So he woke the brother and began to speak_  
_He would leave the crown and flee_  
_Flee far and fast with his men_  
_Flee away on the sea_

_The brother agreed giving the Prince ships_  
_To leave this night and abandon his right_  
_So the prince set sail to the east_  
_With his followers into the morning light_

Wilhelm let the last sounds fade away before looking at the crowd. After a few quiet moments the whole place erupted in applause. The crowed cheered, stamped the hard wooden floor and pounded tankards on the tables sending beer and ale in every direction. Many faces were in shock and disbelief including Wilhelm's, no one had ever finished the song alive. Many shouted and cried for an encore but Wilhelm shook his head, packed up his lute and stood up, wincing in pain as he did. Then suddenly all noise stopped. Looking at the crowd Wilhelm saw every face staring at his chest. Looking down he saw a crossbow bolt lodged in his chest, he dropped his lute case and tried to grasp the bolt but his strength failed him. He fell over, collapsing on the stage. He tried to call for help but only blood poured out his mouth. The last thing he heard was tables and chairs being knocked over among shouting and voices calling the the guard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought, or don't if that is how you feel.


End file.
